


He's Busy

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: House of WaxCharacters: Vincent, Bo, LesterRelationship: Vincent/readerRequest: Are you taking requests? If you are may I PLEASE have some more Vincent Sinclair? Anything would be great- Fluff smut even just headcanons. I absolutely love your writing!
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair/Original Character(s), Vincent Sinclair/Reader, Vincent Sinclair/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	He's Busy

You could hear the brother fighting from inside the museum. They had been about to come inside, but the fight kept them stationary outside the front porch.   
Rolling your eyes, you stepped outside and saw Bo and Lester arguing as they got out the truck.   
Vincent follows, only seeming to be partly paying attention. But the second his eyes fall on you; you see his whole body react. The tension he had been carrying with hunched shoulder left him as he straightened up, walking taller and with more ease. His head, which had been tilted down, was now focused on you. You loved how he reacted when he saw you, as if in that moment you were the only thing in his world.   
He walked straight past his brothers and to you. You wanted to throw your arms around his broad shoulder and kiss him, but the wax mask prevented you from doing the latter. That didn’t stop him from scooping you up into his arms and carrying you inside, leaving the bickering brothers outside.   
You giggled in delight, cuddling in close to him and pressing light kisses up his neck.   
You hadn’t seen him all day, because they had all been chasing a group that had wandered too far down the rabbit hole. Lester said they had got them all but Bo disagreed, saying he had seen one other guy.   
not that you were paying much attention to their argument as Vincent carried you down into his work shop.   
Lester would probably hang about the town for a while, but Bo would head back to the house. You and Vincent would make your way back through the connected tunnels later in the evening.   
He set you down on a table, standing between your legs as you reached up and removed his mask gently.   
The flesh beneath it was scared and disfigured, a harsh reminder of how close he had been to his brother at birth.   
It looked painful, even all these years later, but Vincent was adamant he didn’t get much pain from it normally, but it was more sensitive to things like strikes. He also didn’t speak much because the vibrations from his vocal cords can cause discomfort and forming words was more difficult for him.   
Every time you removed his mask, even after all these years together, you saw the falter in his eyes as he awaits your reaction. As if one day you’ll scream and run. But how could you run from the man you loved so dearly?   
Smirking, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer.   
“That’s better.” You whispered to him before pressing a kiss to his lips. A shiver ran down his spin as he grabbed your waist, holding you with shaking hands and kissing back just as eagerly. You wrapped your legs around his hips, locking your heels.   
“Vincent!” Bo shouted down, commanding the attention of his brother. But Vincent kept kissing you. You weren’t sure if he hadn’t heard him because he was too lost in your affections, or if he just didn’t care. But when Bo shouted the second him, Vincent pulled away, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the mask back and pulled it on.   
You pouted your lower lip, refusing to unlock your heels but Vincent chuckled, and you were happy to lighten his mood so you let him go.   
He left the room to go upstairs as you hoped down from the table. you tried to tidy up, but in truth your mind was too preoccupied with your lover upstairs. You had spent most the day in the house, but came through the connecting tunnels to meet the brothers in town.   
You were so preoccupied, that you didn’t hear someone sneaking up behind you.   
A hand clamped itself down on your mouth as you felt something cold and sharp press against your neck.   
Whoever was behind you, they had the advantage. You could feel they were taller than you but judging from the way they were standing, they might be hurt.   
“Don’t make a sound.” He hissed in your ear, his hand tightening over your mouth.  
You nodded calmly, but your mind was racing.   
he must have been hidden in the wax museum and managed to find his way down here.   
“You’re going to get me out of here. Got it?” He hissed in your ear, and you knew better than to disagree with someone with a knife to your throat. He slowly let go of your mouth so he could pull open some draws. Perhaps looking for a weapon.   
Movement drew your attention to the stairs. Glancing, you saw Lester peering down. He looked alarmed. Lester wasn’t as use to the killing side of things as his brothers were, so in a moment like this, he was like a deer in headlights.   
The man, who was now preoccupied with rummaging, but the knife was still dangerously close to you.   
‘get Vincent’ you mouthed to him, and he nodded, retreating to find his brother.   
You snapped your head back to the man as he tore through the draws.   
“Right, where do we go.” He demands, his hand grabbing your upper arm.   
“This way. It’ll lead to an old house on the outskirts.” You point to the tunnel.  
“Right.” He pulls you through, using you like some kind of human shield before you hit the dark patch. “what now?”   
“Theres some light switches at the end.” You tell him, pointing into the darkness.   
He pushes you into the darkness, and you cant see a thing. But you knew this area like the back of your hand thanks to Vincent. Thankfully, the light and noise from the generator is a godsend when you manage to get to it.   
“Which one turns on the lights?” he demanded, pointing to the switches. A spark of genius hit.   
“That one. But its faulty so you have to flip it up and down quickly.” You pointed to one switch. Which was actually for the houses lights. The basement ran off a generator, so he wouldn’t see the lights flickering.   
he trusted you (bad decision) and did it a few times before panicking.   
“You lied!” he growled.   
“No I didn’t.” You moved in front of him, but instead of flicking the one you had originally pointed at, you did the one next to it. There were so many switches that he couldn’t tell you had moved along one and the lights in the tunnels flickered on.   
You were sure Lester had told Vincent and Bo, but this would tell them where you were in the tunnels.   
“Right, which way?” he demanded again, but your attention was caught by the sound of footsteps coming down the wooden stairs back where you had came from. Given the amount of times you and Vincent had almost been caught fucking down here, you had a knack for noticing the noises of the house.  
you just had to get back there.   
“Go down here and-!” You pointed straight ahead and when he followed your direction, you kicked the back of his knee. Hard.   
He buckled to the ground and you turned on your heel, running back. You made a mental note to thank Bo for the self defence lessons if you got out of this alive.   
“Vincent!” you screamed, not wanting him to hear the footsteps and surprise attack you thinking you were the man.   
As you came to his main room, you slid to a stop but end up loosing your balance and falling to the ground. You heard the man running to catch you, so you twisted and started to scrambled away. Until you saw the figure standing to the side of the door you had just ran through.   
Vincent.   
You smiled widely, but quickly dropped you smile when you heard the man approaching. He ran at you, the knife raised above his head in a deranged way.   
But the second he stepped through the door way, Vincent struck.   
Using a small knifelike instrument he normally used to carve the wax, he managed to catch the mans right thigh with it and he toppled to the ground.   
The man swung the knife, catching Vincent’s jumper but not his skin as Vincent wrestled the knife out of his hands. Once he had the upper hand, he used the butt of the knife to hit the man several times until he fell unconscious.   
You heard running coming from the tunnels and you nearly screamed (thinking it was someone else) until you saw Lester and Bo. They must have went back to the house to try cut him off.   
“You got him?” Bo’s eyes darted around the room for any further danger as Lester darted to you, helping you up.   
“You alright?” Lester asked, but you nodded your head.   
“yeah, im fine.” You confirmed, noticing how all three of the brothers were listening intently.   
“Good thing on not killing him.” Bo patted Vincent on the back before helping him up.   
“Think he needs a lesson.” Lester spat as he walked over to his brothers.   
“Oh, I have a few ideas.” Bo smiled menacingly as he told Lester to help him.   
Lester and Bo dragged the man through the hall and back to the house, and you were pretty sure he was going to wish he had had the wax treatment.   
Once they left, you turned your attention to Vincent.   
You were taking deep breaths as you stood, staring at Vincent who was panting.   
The blood spattered up side and the man had managed to tear his jumper in the fight. Vincent tore off his mask as if it were suffocating him as he turned to you, his eyes filled with fear and worry.   
It broke you.   
Running forward, you threw yourself into his arms, kissing him hungry.   
a growl escaped his throat as he clung to you, your legs wrapping around his torso as his large hands held you up. It might have just been an excuse to grope your ass but you didn’t care.   
He stumbled to the table, only placing you down so he could pin you down, pressing you against the surface with his body as he kissed you back.   
You didn’t know why you were so turned on by his actions, or why you needed to have him right here, right now. But you just did.   
In that moment, he wasnt just the gentle giant that you knew and loved, but his strength and brute force made your knees tremble and your insides turn, but not out of fear.   
You wanted to reward him for protecting you so well, you wanted him to know how much you wanted him in return.   
you were grateful for the hot weather and your choice to wear a dress (which was now up around your waist) as it allowed for easier access as Vincent grinds against the thin material of your underwear.   
“I knew I could count on you.” You smile at him, pressing your forehead against his own.   
He buried his face in your neck, kissing the area as he worshiped your body.   
Reaching between your bodies, you palmed his growing erection before grinning.   
“We should finish what we started earlier.” You giggle as your fingers skilfully undo his trousers and pull him out.   
He trembles under your touch. If it were any other situation, you’d like to take your time. To fully tease and pleasure him, but you needed to be close to him.   
he pulls back, standing straight as you sit up.   
Vincent pulls you to the edge of the table, his fingers hooking your underwear. You pushed yourself up as he kneeled to pull them off.   
His fingers danced back up your legs while pressing the occasional kiss to your knee or thigh before straightening up. He lined himself up with your entrance, pushing in with ease.   
you fall back, nearly seeing stars as you moan.  
As he thrusts into you, his whole body trembles. With a hand either side of your head, Vincent hunches over, his eyes shut tightly as he gives a few quick involuntary thrusts.   
you moan, overwhelmingly happy that he was inside you again. It had been a week since you had last been intimate with him and you had been bouncing off the walls the last few days.   
But Vincent was quick to start slowly fucking you.   
“Vincent.” You moan, noticing how he trembled at your voice as you grip his jumper.   
Leaning up, you press your lips to his own. One of his arms slipped under you and held you close.   
In a perfect world, you would have all your clothes as well as his own off. But you didn’t have the time or the patience to do such things.   
“Fuck.” You whisper through gritted teeth as he picks up the pace. Normally, Vincent was gentle and slow during sex. You were normally the one who initiated a fast speed or asked for him to fuck you harder. Yet it seems he needed the same thing as you.   
His hips snapped against your own, building the speed as he stood back up, his hands now grabbing your hips.   
you saw his mouth hanging open, his eyes focused on your most intimate area as he let out harsh breaths.   
Pushing yourself up, you wrap you arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. Vincent groans against your lips, making you answer with your own mewls of pleasure as his thrusts became quicker and quicker.   
“oh, god. Vincent.” You moaned as you pulled back for air. You could feel your orgasm fast approaching and judging by his own grunts and groans, so was his own.   
you pulled him back down as you lay back, loving the feeling of his body on your own. His fingers were digging into your sides with painful force but you didn’t care as he hunched over your body.   
it only took a few more thrusts before you came. You threw youre head back, moaning his name as you locked your legs around his torso. Your whole body trembled beneath his own, your walls pulsing as Vincent struggled to contain himself, his face now buried in your neck. He failed and came inside you with a low growl.   
Vincent manged to catch himself on one arm before he collapsed onto you completely.   
By the time you could move, Vincent pull his face back, panting as you were.   
you gave him a lazy kiss, your body still getting small after shocks from your orgasm.   
“Hey! What we doing with this guy? Vincent!” Bo shouted down the tunnels, making you both jump. But you weren’t ready to share him just yet.   
“Hes busy!” you scream back, glaring at the tunnels and daring Bo to come right along here.   
There was a moment of silence before you heard chuckling as someone walked away and the door closing.   
Vincent shook his head, smiling as he lay gentle kisses up your neck. He pulled back and out of you. You whimpered at the loss but sat up nevertheless.   
Vincent tucked himself away as he walked to grab his work chair. Pulling it back, he sat down in front of you, reaching out to stroke your leg lovingly.   
Smiling, you slid off the table and right onto his lap, curling into him as his arms wrapped security around you.   
“I love you so much.” You whispered, pressing soft kisses to his good cheek.   
“I love you.” He breathed, and you immediately smiled widely. He didn’t speak much, if at all. And you knew he loved you because he showed you. But this meant so much to you.


End file.
